


I Think We're Alone Now

by pumpkin_collector



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gay, M/M, Original Character - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Female Character - Freeform, Original Male Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 09:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkin_collector/pseuds/pumpkin_collector
Summary: Based off that "Straight Guy Worries He's Being Homophobic To Gay Roommate, Realizes He's In Love With Him" article





	I Think We're Alone Now

Mike rolled his eyes as he heard Alex and some guy in Alex's room. Mike has had enough of him bringing home random guys that Mike would rather not talk to. He knows he should be happy for him, he'd be happy if one of his guy friends brought home a girl. Mike thought he was okay with him being with guys. Mike sat on the couch, his arms crossed and a random show on TV. A bit later, Alex and the guy emerged from his room, spotting Mike sitting on the couch.

"Oh, I'm sorry if we bothered you" The guy said kindly and Mike's stomach twisted. "It's whatever" Mike grumbled, sinking further into the couch. Alex and the guy exchanged a worried look. "Okay, I'll....I'll go, I guess" Mike rolled his eyes, knowing his face was however out of view. "Cool" He said in a monotone voice. The guy sent finger guns his way, "Cool". Mike heard footsteps and the door close, signaling the boy had left.

"Mike, what the fuck?!" Alex said, his arms in the air. "I-I don't know" Mike said, his voice taking on a confused tone compared to his earlier one. "Do you have a problem with me sleeping with guys or something?!" Alex asked, more curiosity than anger filling his voice. "I don't care how you sleep with, Lex!" Mike said, standing up. That seemed to make Alex angrier. "Fuck this. I'm going to a friend's house" Alex said, venom filling his voice. Mike was on the verge on tears. "Fine" He said, plopping back down. "So you won't care who I sleep with there?" Alex asked. "I said I don't care who you sleep with" Mike grumbled, sinking into a hole of self-loathing. 

Alex turned and went to his room, slamming the door. Mike could hear him rummaging through his things, appearing back in the living room a few minutes later. "I hope you figure out why the fuck your being an asshole" He said before leaving the apartment. Once the door was slammed, Mike began crying. Not the type in movies where a few tears slip out, the type where you're sobbing and ugly wheezes are leaving your body. He cried for the rest of the night, a pounding headache never leaving his head and soon fell into sleep.

Once Mike woke up, his throat immediately felt dry. Memories of the night before flashed into his head. He felt terrible about feeling disgusted towards Alex sleeping with guys. He decided to ask his sister about it. He picked up his phone and clicked her icon. Ring, ring, ring, "How's my favourite twin doing?" She answered. "Macy, I'm your only twin" He commented, chuckling slightly. "Right. So what's the tea, sis?" "Well, I just..You know my roommate, Alex, right" Mike spoke about it to her for over an hour.

"Mike, have you ever taken into consideration that you...like Alex?" Macy asked, a start of a laugh creeping up at the end of her sentence. "I...Well, I...No...Oh,.my god. Macy, I'm not straight" Macy burst out laughing, making Mike start to laugh as well. "Go and get your man!" She said before hanging up. "I will" He said, knowing she couldn't hear him.

He, however, did not. What he did do though was sitting on his ass for four days until some news came up. News about Alex. He hadn't seen Alex since there fight. Alex had gotten a boyfriend. He only knew because Macy called to yell at him for not "going and getting your man". Mike had cried all day. And the say after. And the day after that. He was like a human water fountain. He didn't know he could cry that much. Mike decided he was going to confess to him, despite the boy Alex was seeing. It was right after a protest about climate change because nothing says true love like a dying planet.

Mike had spotted him after the protest sitting by himself near a tree. Mike walked over and sat beside him. "I...I'm sorry" Alex huffed and looked over. "Yeah, alright". Mike shifted a little so his body was facing Alex's more. "I just wanted to be those boys, I guess? If that makes sense" He stated, knowing that the words wouldn't convey the feelings he had. Alex turned to look at him, tears in his eyes. "Mike, you could probably find many people to sleep with. No need to be jealous" Alex said with a smile. "I'm not being jealous, I'm being gay" The words slipped out of Mike's mouth. Alex looked surprised for a second before bursting out laughing. 

Mike joined in, tears filling his eyes and rolling down his face. "So you were jealous of those boys because they were..." "...yeah" Mike sighed and continued. "I get that you're with someone now and I should've said this earlier, but Alex, I really like you. I like you more than I've ever liked someone else" Mike looked down, his heart feeling heavy. He saw Alex scoot closer to him, before forcing Mike to look at him. "I get it. I really like you too, silly" He said with a sweet smile.

Mike pulled away and groaned. "No, I mean like-gah-I want to date you". Alex chuckled. "I know. I wanna date you too" Mike looked over at him again, his head turning at so fast Alex was sure it gave him whiplash. "But what about...Imma be real with you, I don't know who you're dating" Mike sighed, laughing at himself. "Charlie-" "CHARLIE? CHARLIE PHILLIPS?" Alex nodded, covering his mouth slightly. "Oh my god! Why!!!?" Mike threw his arms in the air. "It was a one night stand and he thought it was more than that. You know me, Mike, I was too awkward to say anything" Alex laughed, Mike joining in again. "S-so you're gonna break up with him?" Alex nodded. "Well, then here goes nothing" 

Mike leant forward, his lips catching Alex's. His eyes closed and he moved closer to Alex. His arms wrapped around his waist and Alex's wrapped around his neck. They pulled away, a hum leaving Alex. "That was better than any kiss I've ever experienced" "Oh my god, same. Who knew that a boy's lips were so much better than a girl's lips?" Mike asked, making Alex laugh. And for once in his life, Mike felt truly at home.


End file.
